


Plan J

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Kiss To Save The Day, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to catch an UnSub, Aaron has to kiss Spencer to bring the UnSub down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan J

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of April Fool's you awesome readers get three fics this week! Enjoy!
> 
> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

"The UnSub isn't believing it," Morgan spoke over the mic. 

Aaron agreed with him. They had been chasing this UnSub for two weeks and the entire team was on edge. They wanted to catch the man who was killing older gay men in the area. They also wanted to go home and sleep in their own beds. The profile had led them to the UnSub three days ago but there was no proof. They had no reason for a warrant or an arrest. Aaron had been the only one on the team to match the profile of the men being killed and while the team didn't like it, Aaron had set himself up as bait. They were banking on the fact that he wouldn't be recognized in his very dressed down outfit as well as colored contacts, if the UnSub was even watching the news on the case.

The UnSub was sitting alone at a table, his eyes roving the floor looking for his next victim. Aaron had caught him staring a few times but no moves had been made. Aaron had hated that it seemed like the backup plan that Reid had come up with was going to be needed. The young man would be insufferable if it worked. There was another reason that Aaron didn't want to use it but that was more personal. 

"Time for plan J, Hotch?" Reid asked. His voice sounded exactly like Aaron thought it would, smug.

"What's plan J?" Morgan asked. He'd been the only one not briefed on it. Morgan would have a big issue with it and since he was inside the club, they didn't need him doing anything to mess it up. 

Aaron used his wrist to wipe at the sweat on his forehead from dancing, using it to mask speaking. "Plan J."

Garcia sounded too happy when she spoke, "Okay my lovelies, plan J is a go. Be free.”

XxXxXxX

Derek didn't like that this “plan J” was an unknown to him but there had to be a good reason that he wasn't made aware of it. The smugness of Reid's voice told him that it was a plan of the kid's. That had Derek’s interest piqued because the club scene wasn't one that Reid ever went to so the genius having a plan to catch an UnSub in one was interesting.

A commotion at the door had Derek turning his eye that way. A group of five was standing at the bouncer/ID checker. There were three men and two women, all looked pretty young and from their gear, weren't exactly wanting to be subtle. The women and the youngest man looked very much like they'd been dumped in a pot of mixed paint. Their rainbow outfits were interesting. The youngest man was standing with the bouncer, his ID being checked over well and Derek could understand, he looked at maximum eighteen but Derek would bet his badge he was sixteen. The bouncer finally let him through and the group cheered as they made their way to the dance floor. They moved right to the center and started to dance with whoever was around them. 

The UnSub's gaze was pretty much locked on them so it chafed Derek. If the UnSub left, it would be another night tomorrow of the same thing. The team was rundown and tired. It would be better to catch the UnSub tonight. 

Tracking his eyes back to Hotch, Derek found he'd moved more to the center of the floor. That wasn't part of the original plan. The UnSub could lose sight of him and choose someone else. Another cheer from the group drew Derek's gaze back. It seemed that four of the five had found partners but the youngest was moving from one to another. He hadn't found one he liked yet. Hotch's movement was pretty much zeroed in on the youngest as well. Derek found that odd. 

The youngest backed up from his current partner and right up into Hotch. The boy spun and Derek watched as he stopped his movement. His head cocked to the side as he looked Hotch up and down. Hotch grinned as he did the same. What the hell was he doing? It had only been a supposition that the UnSub went after older men who were seemingly preying on younger ones. There had been no proof. 

"Hello there," a breathless voice said. it echoed twice over the mics. Looking at the form of the youngest again, Morgan saw what the clothes had been distorting. Throw on a sweater and slacks. It was Reid. The tight jeans and short tank top had been pulling Derek's eyes away from the face. Pretty Boy wasn't a correct term anymore. He was drop dead gorgeous. Plan J, jailbait. “Wanna dance with me?"

Hotch didn't answer, just pulled the younger man closer and started to dance. Derek pulled his eyes from the pair and looked at the other four. The other two men were beat cops that Derek had met once on the case, one of the women was a detective that was actively working with them and the final woman was JJ. Dismissing the four, Derek kept his eyes bouncing between Hotch and Reid and the UnSub for the next half hour. 

The pair was practically having sex on the floor but they hadn't kissed once. Reid hadn't kissed any of the other partners that he'd danced with, but that didn't mean anything. Every single time the song changed, Hotch would move them closer and closer to the edge of the floor where the UnSub was. The UnSub hadn't taken his eyes off of Hotch since he'd started to dance with Reid. Reid's plan seemed to be working. 

Finally when Hotch pulled them free from the crowds, he shoved Reid against the wall and claimed his mouth in a kiss and Derek could feel the heat from where he was. The UnSub got up from his table the second the kiss started. Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck and Hotch's hands were moving down the genius's sides to cup his ass. The older man lifted and Reid's legs went right around his waist. Derek knew that Hotch was a good actor when it came to cases but this was something different. 

Hotch moved the both of them a few feet over and they slipped into the bathroom. The UnSub followed. Morgan moved as well. We waited outside the bathroom, one to keep close and two to keep others out. He drew his gun and sought out the bartender to give him the signal to get the rest of the bouncers moving people away just in case.

"Son, you better leave," a voice said. It was the UnSub. Reid gasped and there was the sound of a pair of feet hitting the floor echoing in the bathroom.

"Excuse me?" Reid asked. His voice was still pretty breathless and he was panting over the mic. 

"I need a word with the scum you are with."

"Scum? Is this your boyfriend?" Reid asked. A slap echoed around the room and then there was footsteps. 

"He's not my boyfriend," the UnSub said from closer. Reid had to have moved closer to him. "I can tell you are underage. This man is at least twice your age if not more. Go home and study. I'll make sure he never bothers you again."

The footsteps stopped and there was a huff. "Who said I'm underage?"

There was a growl and Morgan knew it wasn't from Hotch. He was surprised that their leader wasn't saying a single thing. 

"If you leave now, I won't have to hurt you too."

"You'd hurt me?" Reid's voice came over the mics and through the door. He'd gotten damn close to the door. The UnSub’s attention had to be split.

"I'll gut you if you stop me from killing this piece of filth."

Before Morgan could react, there was a thump and someone yelled out FBI. Morgan shoved at the door and it wouldn't budge. He started to pound on it. The sound of a scuffle came over the mics and before he knew it, he heard Prentiss and Rossi behind him. JJ wasn't far behind. The bouncers had the crowd far from the door and the music was cut off. 

The sound of a lock sliding open had Derek sighing in relief and then the door opened with Reid escorting the UnSub out. The UnSub was cuffed. Hotch hadn't carried them on him. JJ snorted as she saw the linked hands. The two of the other three cops did as well. 

"How did you slip those into your pants Spence?" JJ asked as she moved closer to him, taking a hold of the UnSub's other arm. 

"Officer Mendez was willing to hold onto them. She slipped them in my back pocket as we left the floor."

"I wondered what those were," Hotch said as he finally left the bathroom. He had a paper towel in hand with a knife wrapped in it. Rossi stepped up with an evidence bag and let him drop it in. "Lets get him out of here and get him to confess."

XxXxXxX

Aaron was seated in the interrogation room, still in his club clothes. Reid was changing out of his contacts and putting on glasses, possibly taking off the mascara that Garcia had put on him. Aaron was waiting for Reid to join him before starting the interrogation. 

The door behind him opened and the UnSub's head snapped up to stare. Reid took the seat beside him, sitting down gracefully still in his club clothes as well. The mascara was still there. The only changes were the glasses and the fact that he had his badge on display. 

"Who are you?" The UnSub asked, looking at both of them.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner, FBI. My colleague is SSA Doctor Spencer Reid."

The UnSub just stared at Reid while Hotch asked him question after question. It wasn't an interrogation, it was just question asking, the UnSub was more than willing to admit to the murders. It was a good closing.

Before the team left the police station a few hours later, Hotch pulled Reid aside. "We'll continue where we left off when we get home."

Reid only smirked as he exited the station, linking arms with Garcia as he slipped in beside her. What the team didn't know wouldn't hurt them and he wanted to make sure that no one else on the team ever saw Reid like that again. It had been too long since he'd dragged Reid to a club to dance, he'd have to do it again soon, with a better ending.  
 **The End**


End file.
